


Of sugar and strawberries

by Sqigglemonkey



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, kerejean, little bit of depressed Jean at beginning, should be a more common ship tbh, these boys kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey
Summary: Kevin's guilty pleasure is chocolate covered strawberries; Jeremy likes to abuse this; Jean just wants kisses





	

Jean pulled the comforter closer as he rolled over, sighing, his head dropping heavily back on the pillow. He had woken up sad, and stayed in bed all morning, exhausted, his mind too hollow to do or enjoy anything. 

He could hear Jeremy and Kevin chatting and laughing in the lounge, and while he felt guilty at making them worry (they had both been in to check on him multiple times, leaving after a couple of minutes when Jean hadn’t responded more than a grunt or muffled yes or no), he also felt like the time they had together was better for them than any time they spent with him. 

Alvarez and Laila had visited the apartment for an hour or so before they went on a date, like they did every Saturday: Alvarez had brought him some water and a gentle smile, her presence easy; Laila saw him just before they left, ruffling his hair and sending good vibes, like she always did, his mood not changing that. 

Jean drifted slowly back to sleep, memories serving as reminders that he wasn’t alone. They were there. His boyfriends had not left, and his friends had made sure he was drinking water, reminding him that they wouldn’t leave either. 

 

Jean was jolted awake by a shout of ‘Jeremy, give them back’, the sound of someone falling over following it. He rolled his eyes, untangling himself from the comforter, and his feet from a pair of Jeremy’s or Kevin’s panties.  _ Seriously, why do they leave them in the bed?  _ He padded through to the kitchen/lounge area, and sighed. It was a mess. Papers scattered everywhere, clothes discarded haphazardly and chocolate practically covering the walls.

The sight of his boyfriends, however, brought a smile to his lips. They were lying in the middle of the room, the couch pushed off to one side, a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries between them, kissing lazily. It was such a beautiful sight, Jean wanted to look at it forever. He knew that they would taste sweet, their kisses gentle and open mouthed, tongues brushing slowly against each other.

 

Kevin pulled away, coaxing Jeremy off of him so he could move enough to reach into the bowl to grab another strawberry. Jean's slight movement alerted him to his presence, and a grin spread across his face, feet scrabbling for purchase in his hurry to stand, reaching out with eager fingers for Jean to join them.

Kevin’s sudden movements focussed Jeremy’s attention on Jean and he smiled his biggest, crooked-teeth smile. The sight of his boyfriend awake and feeling better a relief for his worrisome brain. He also ushered Jean over, taking his hand and practically pulling Jean onto his lap.

‘Got strawberries, I see,’ Jean commented, nodding his head towards the bowl. ‘Who’s idea was that?’ Jean levelled a gaze at Jeremy. They all knew about Kevin’s guilty pleasure that was chocolate covered strawberries, along with Jeremy’s tendency to abuse it.

Kevin smiled the gentle smile reserved only for those he truly loved, plucking a strawberry from the bowl and wrapping his lips around it, indulging in the sweet taste, his eyes fluttering closed as he chewed slowly. Jean leaned towards him, placing a hand on Kevin’s thigh, and pecked a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Kevin leaned towards him as Jean pulled away, chasing a kiss, rewarded with lips against lips.

The taste and smell of fruit and chocolate was overwhelming, too much and not enough. It blended with Kevin’s natural musk so well it was almost impossible to distinguish, and Jean was loving it. He swiped his tongue against Kevin’s lower lip, sticky with sugar, and Kevin’s mouth opened obediently, granting access and their tongues meeting halfway, dragging against each other softly with shared breaths.

Kevin caught Jean’s huffed gasp when Jeremy pressed a kiss to his neck, lips twitching into smiles. Kevin pulled away as Jean tilted his neck, leaning forward to suck the wet spot Jeremy had kissed. Jeremy captured Jean’s mouth with his, seeking to explore and coat his mouth with the taste of sugar, fruit and his boyfriends.

Jean’s mind was fogged with the presence of his boys, the smell of them combined with the sugar and strawberries one that he didn’t want to forget. He was pliant to their wishes, more content in this moment with them than he had ever been in his whole life. He was at peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was mentioned in the group chat for the twitter accounts and I really wanted to write fluff for it. we're also massive kerejean shippers. why isn't it a more common ship? they're so good together  
> come fangirl at me @ http://swirling-mass-of-stars.tumblr.com/  
> follow the twitter accs (they're brilliant!); Jean is @JeanMoreauUSC, he follows all the Foxes and Trojans


End file.
